


What I saw

by Eden_exe



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 3, Inspired by Escape the Night, Multi, Murder, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_exe/pseuds/Eden_exe
Summary: When Eva Gutowiski is brought in for questioning she recites her chilling adventure to a detective who works on the case. From the tragic deaths of her friends Eva finds herself alone.Escape the Night One-shot





	What I saw

**LA, California - 6:30am - November 6th**

"Miss Gutowski, you made it!" "Wouldn't miss this for the world Detective Patrick," Eva replied looking up at the Detective who simply grinned. "Now, the report says you went to the town to find your partners after they disappeared a week earlier? Do you mind telling me their names." Matt said. Eva cleared her throat and glanced down before looking back up. "Ale- Alex- Alexander B-B-Burris and Sa- Saf- Safiya Ny-Nygaard." "Miss Gutowski, tell me what you saw when you walked into the town to find your partners." Eva nodded took a shaky breath and started telling him what happened.

**Six Days Ago**

Eva pulled up the deserted area. She stepped out of the car and looked around. Their van they dubbed 'The Imagination-mobile'. Along the van was a motorbike, skateboard, a destroyed van, beat-up 1920s car, and to Eva's absolute horror an abandoned carriage that reeked of death and had the bloody gruesome remains of two dead horses.

Looking away Eva walked up to the archway pulling back the red curtains. The strong smell of death hit her like a tidal wave. Eva started to gag, but she ventured on.

"Saf? Alex?" Eva called out to her friends and partners. "Saf! Alex!?" She called out again. A figure sat in a chair a hat over there face. Eva quickly hurried over. "Excuse me! Excuse me, sir!" Eva walked over and provided him. The man's hat fell off and Eva screamed and jumped back. A nasty large throbbing oozing dripping bite was at his throat. He was completely drained of his blood spider web remains covered him. Clearly, he didn't do much to fight back and just accepted his death.

Eva quickly hurried away and into a tent..A man was tied up to a wonder wheel with a dagger in his stomach sloppily done clown makeup over his face. "Holy shit!" Eva cried and ran out and kept running before catching sight of two dead bodies. She hesitantly walked over to the bodies to see who they were. Her heartbreaking, her ex-best friend Teala Dunn clearly choked and gassed. Along with her ex coworker, Lele Pons electrocuted. "Oh guys, I'm so sorry!" Eva quickly hurried out. She kept running around the town blindly terrified unable to escape the sights of death. She practically saw dead body after dead body.

An unknown woman mauled to death

Timothy DeLaGhetto shot in the head

Gabbie Hanna with her heart ripped out placed in her own hand.

Eva walked into the arcade. "ALEX? SAF?" Eva practically yelled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex's jacket sitting on a seat. Eva hurried into the rook and let out the loudest scream she ever did. Her best friend dead. Alex laid on the ground his head placed staring right at Eva a dagger right in his chest. "Alex!" She cried and ran over to his side. "Alex, I'm so sorry!" She cried. A weak groan came from the other side. Very quickly Eva got up and ran over to where the noise came from. "Safiya!" Eva gasped and kneeled by her side. Safiya slowly turned her head to face her friend forcing a weak smile. "I'll get ya outta here! Promise ya!" Eva cried. She looked down at her friend's blood-soaked side. "I'll get you out of here! Promise!" Eva sobbed grabbing her friend's hand. "Promise!"

**Present time**

"I then called the police. I watched them rush Safiya to the hospital, I got questioned, and they began searching taking bodies away." Eva finished her story. "Did you ever hear anything on Miss Nygaard?" Eva shook her head. Matt sighed and looked at her. "I went to speak to her and her boyfriend yesterday." Matt began with a smile that quickly faded into a frown. "Just an hour after I left, Miss Nygaard unfortunately passed. Blood loss was a lot. They didn't have enough of her blood type and she passed away. Miss Gutowski, I am so very sorry."

Tears began to fill Eva's eyes. "No, Saf can't be dead! Please tell me she didn't die alone! Please tell me her boyfriend was there!" Eva sobbed. Matt nodded. "He was, I was informed she passed on peacefully." Eva kept sobbing and shaking. "I'm so very sorry Miss."

**Two Weeks Later**

Eva sat in her car and looked down at a Polaroid of her, Alex and Safiya. "I love you guys." Eva croaked tears falling onto the photo. Slowly lifting her head up Eva stepped out of the car still holding onto the picture. She walked up to the tree and stepped up on the rocks that were piled up there. Eva held onto the picture even tighter. Standing on her tippy toes Eva slowly walked off the rock. With a weak gasp, her body fell limp. Eva's body hanged there a storm beginning to a role in. The photo fell out of her hand and slowly fell to the ground.

Thunder and Lightning crashed and roared rain began falling down and soon go heavier soaking the photo of the three friends. The wind began picking up gently nudging the photo. The wind blew the photo away and it landed between two graves leaving Eva's body to hang alone.


End file.
